SUEÑO DE VIDA
by ahza77
Summary: - mi vida es perfecta, tengo a la mejor familia del mundo, el mejor novio del mundo, mi amado kai, nada puede salir mas-(yaoi)-nada es perfecto en la vida, descubre a que me refiero.
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

sueño de vida

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: y te vas de mi lado

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_cuando mires las estrellas en la noche, piensa en mi, siempre estaré para ti"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Crean me o no esta historia, es una historia que me la verdad me conmovió muchísimo, espero que a ustedes también, además de que hoy solo publicare esta ya que es muy larga y me costo, disfrútenla y para la amiga que me dijo lo de Tala se llevara una sorpresa, mi besos y disfrútenla

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

su vida era la mejor del mundo, tenia todo, una familia tolerante con sus preferencias sexuales, y que además tenia al mejor novio del mundo Kai, le amaba y el le correspondía, aun recordaba cuando el ruso le había confesado su amor, se encontraba recostados en las hierba fresca del bosque, Max, Reí y Kenny se habían ido al rió, ya que Takao se durmió antes de eso, y Kai se quedo con el, al despertar se dio cuenta de que no estaban los otros

mmm, ¿y donde están los chicos?- pero antes de terminar el moreno se encontraba siendo besado por Kai, sus labios suaves se apoderaron de los suyos, no trato de huir, ya que amaba a Kai desde que le había conocido, fue arrastrado por el ruso asta el interior de la casa de campaña, le tiro lentamente al piso y le aprisiono mas los labios contra los suyos, el ruso le comenzó a quitar la chaqueta al moreno, lentamente y suavemente, pero antes de seguir hundiendo sus manos en el torso del moreno, se detuvo y lo vio a los ojos

te amo...- el moreno le cayo con un beso

y yo te amo a ti- el ruso al escuchar eso le beso con mas intensidad, pero no pudieron continuar los pasos de los chicos que se aproximaban les hicieron separarse por tan solo unos minutos, pero el ruso le aprisiono con los brazos- pero si nos ven ellos...-

no me importa...te amo y tu me amas- el moreno se acurruco en sus brazos y dejo salir un fuerte suspiro – Takao- el moreno le miro

si dime- el ruso le beso la mano y le miro son ojos embrujadotes

¿quieres ser mi novio?- el moreno dejo salir pequeños hilos de emoción, con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro respondió

si quiero ser tu novio- el moreno se abalanzo a los brazos de Kai y le beso apasionadamente, afuera los chicos escuchaban los gemido y los besos

asta que se animaron- dijo Reí a Max

si deberían ser como nosotros verdad mi gatito- el chico felino le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios

basta chicos que me da pena ser el único soltero- los tres chicos rieron animadamente- pero seria bueno dejarlos un poco más solos- los chicos asintieron y dejaron esa escena aun lado.

Takao, vamos ya llegamos- el ruso tomo la mano del moreno, bajaron las escaleras del avión privado de Kai, habían arribado a Rusia, donde la familia de Kai les esperaba, el moreno estaba nervioso de que la familia de su novio le conociera, al salir del calido avión sintió el frió aire chocar contra su cara, el moreno sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por completo, el ruso al notar eso, le acerco mas a su cuerpo, sintió el calor de su novio chocar contra el

Te amo Kai- el ruso le beso delicadamente los labios

Lose mi amado Takaito- los dos chicos caminaron aprisa bajo la nieve que se extendía por la pomposa Rusia, subieron a la limosina negra que les esperaba, en el camino Takao no dejaba de manosear sus propias manos, estaba nervioso, y el ruso le besaba delicadamente para reconfortarle – tranquilo Takao, te amaran, eres tan hermoso- el moreno se reconato en el hombre de Kai

Espero que si- Kai le daba carisias delicadas sobre su mejilla, al llegar la limosina entro por una gran puerta, dejando contemplar el largo patio, dio media vuelta en una gran fuente y se detuvo lentamente,

Mi amado Kai- era un hermosa mujer de cabellos grisáceos se abalanzo sobre el ruso, después de varios segundo el moreno descendió de la limosina, la mujer le miro con interés, se sorprendió al verle, eran un hermoso moreno de cabellos negros y los cuales caían por la espalda, ojos azules, esbelto y totalmente hermoso – tu eres Takao...¿verdad?- el moreno asintió sonrojadamente- eres hermoso pequeño mío- Takao sintió los brazos de la señora rodearle

Gracias señora...yo-

No...no...dime mama...ahora eres mi hijo- el moreno le miro mas sonrojado

Si mama- y beso la mejilla de la señora

Que lindo niño, mi amor, es tal como lo describiste- y sonrió a su hijo- pero pasen, esta asiendo un frió del demonio- entraron a la casa, con paso seguro, el ruso tomaba de la mano a Takao, llegaron al gran recibidor, el moreno miro con asombro la hermosa casa

Hijo, ya has llegado- se escucho la vos de un hombre mayor, los chicos voltearon para ver de quien era

Papa- se arrojo a sus brazos- te extrañe tanto, mira el es Takao, mi novio- el moreno se sonrojo mas que antes

Mucho gusto señor- el hombre de aspecto frió y cabellera igualmente rojiza miro con detenimiento al moreno

Si no supiera que eres chico, pensaría que eres una linda chica- el moreno no pudo ocultar mas su rostro ante los dulces comentarios de la familia de Kai, pero aun faltaba alguien

KAAIIIIII, hermano- se lanzo a los brazos de Kai un pelirrojo despampanante – y donde esta Takao- se giro y encontró al moreno sonrojado

Hola Tala- el pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco, pero le sonrió

Bienvenido Takao, par cualquier cosa aquí estoy-

Lo tomare en cuenta- los dos chicos se llevaban bien le había conocido en Japón, pero lo que el moreno no sabia era que el pelirrojo se había enamora de el y al enterarse de que era novio de su hermano, se sintió devastado

Creo que deben estar cansados, Tala mi amor dile donde vana dormir- el pelirrojo asintió y guió a los dos chicos

Y que tal, como a ido su relación?- el moreno se sonrojo ante eso pero el ruso contesto

Pues vamos mejorando día con día- Kai ya se había dando una idea de que su hermano se había enamorado de Takao, por eso le había pedido que fuera su novio antes de que el le dijera, entraron a la habitación ya conocida por Kai, el pelirrojo se dejo caer sobre los cómodos colchones de la cama

Es muy cómodo el colchón- el moreno se sentó en ella, aun lado de el, el ruso se molesto un poco, se acerco al pelirrojo y le dijo

Necesito que estemos solo, si nos lo permites- el pelirrojo entendió

Esta bien, llámame si necesitas algo Takao- y salio de la habitación, el ruso cerro la puerta y se acerco al moreno, se arrodillo frente a el y abrió una hermosa cajota frente a el

Sabes, que te amo mas que nada, y que mi mundo es tuyo, desde que salimos de Japón había decidido decirte una pregunta, ¿quieres ser mi esposo?- el moreno sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, esa era la mejor petición que le había hecho su amado ruso, aparte de que fuera su novio, lagrimas gruesas recorrieron sus mejillas, se las seco con la manga de su gruesa chaqueta

Si, quiero ser tu esposo- el moreno se abalanzo a los carnosos labios de su amado, el ruso introducía la lengua en su boca, la recorrió cada rincón de su calida boca, fue empujando lentamente al moreno hacia la cama, le comenzó a quitar la chaqueta, cuando en el suelo ay estaban las chaquetas el ruso dejo los labios, Beso su cuello tratando de tranquilizar al cuerpo bajo él, subiendo para alcanzar de nuevo aquellos temblorosos labios. Lo beso lenta y tiernamente, El ruso movió su cuerpo sobre el de moreno provocando que ambas erecciones se rozaran arrancando un fuerte gemido por parte del pelinegro. Animado por el movimiento de caderas de Takao siguió moviéndose sobre él lentamente ante la desesperación del moreno que imploraba por más contacto para regocijo de Kai. Deteniendo su movimiento, el ruso comenzó de nuevo un viaje húmedo y lento desde el cuello del moreno, humedeciendo y enrojeciendo toda la piel a su paso, llegando hasta su ombligo. Un jadeo escapó de la boca de Takao al sentir la húmeda lengua rodear su ombligo, su respiración cada vez era más dificultosa y sentía como sus mejillas ardían, a la vez que sus intentos por controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo traicionero fallaban.

Las manos de Kai bajaron hasta los muslos del moreno recorriéndolos suavemente, provocando pequeños suspiros por parte de Takao quien cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Lentamente Kai siguió bajando hasta llegar a la erección completamente erecta de Takao, sin llegar a tocarla se acerco peligrosamente para luego alejarse y morder suavemente los muslos de un muy excitado moreno, quien no dejaba de mover sus caderas buscando algo que no entendía muy bien su aturdida mente. Atendiendo a los inconscientes ruegos de Takao y sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo aquella erección por completo en su boca, provocando que el moreno se levantara un poco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente para después gemir fuertemente y caer de nuevo de espaldas a la cama. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a recorrer la palpitante piel de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que el moreno dejara escapar fuertes jadeos y sujetara las sabanas con fuerza.  
-te amo...ah...tanto...ah...Kai...ah- gemía el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos ante aquélla fuerte sensación que recorría su cuerpo. -por favor. ..Ah....más, más Kai.- suplicaba entrecortadamente Takao, y sus ruegos fueron escuchados, ya que el ruso acrecentaba el movimiento de la boca. Sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, Kai levantó la vista para mirar el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado de su futuro esposo, encontrándose con los llorosos ojos azules entre abiertos clavados en él. Sin dejar de mirarlo, dejó resbalar sus labios acogiendo en su boca toda la longitud de su miembro, moviendo su lengua sobre la punta en el interior de esta. Takao cerro los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de gemir, ya no podía controlar su cuerpo ni siquiera un poco, solo gemía ante los incesantes movimientos del rubio que aceleraba ante sus ruegos. Kai sacó la erección de su boca lentamente, recorriéndola con sus labios hasta dejarla libre. Takao se quejo ante la acción de Kai al alejarse cuando iba a culminar, provocando que este volviera a sonreír.  
Acerco de nuevo su rostro hasta el moreno besándolo apasionadamente, beso que fue recibido de la misma forma por un muy impaciente moreno que no dejaba de gemir ante aquellos labios. Observando la desesperación del moreno y su propia excitación la cual no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas, llevo una mano hacia su boca embadurnando sus dedos con saliva, volvió a recostarse sobre aquel cuerpo descansando casi por completo este sobre el del moreno, luego procedió a besar y morder el cuello del moreno, el cual llevo sus manos hasta la espalda acariciándola como si de esa forma pudiera descargar parte de esa extraña y honda sensación que sentía. El ruso sin dejar de lamer la ya enrojecida piel de Takao, bajo su mano hasta la entrada del moreno, donde uno de sus dedos se abrió paso dentro del cuerpo del moreno.  
-¡ah!...duele...por favor...me duele!-imploro Takao con lagrimas en sus ojos, ante el dolor que sintió.

tranquilo, mi amor..relájate -susurro Kai en su oído produciendo a lamer y morder delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un estremecimiento por parte del moreno.  
Cuando Kai sintió a Takao más tranquilo y relajado ante la invasión, procedió a introducir un segundo dejo sin dejar de acariciar el tembloroso cuerpo del moreno, con el fin de tranquilizarlo. Un tercer dedo hizo su aparición poco después, dilatando y preparando aun más la estrecha entrada para la próxima invasión. Poco a poco Takao comenzó a relajar su cuerpo y a disfrutar de todo aquello, suaves gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su boca anunciándole al ruso que se acercaba el momento.  
Lentamente, Kai fue sacando sus dedos de aquélla entrada permitiéndole al moreno recuperarse un poco. Mientras, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, tomando un pequeño tubo de su interior para luego proceder a embadurnar su miembro endurecido con el lubricante (o que esperaban que Kai, no cargara esto, sabiendo lo que iba hacer jejeje).  
Tomando las piernas del moreno, elevo sus caderas para luego dirigir su miembro hacia la entrada de su ángel introduciéndolo lentamente provocando un desgarrador gemido de dolor por parte de Takao, a pesar de haberse esmerado en dilatar bien su entrada.

¡ARGGGGGG!...POR FAVOR...ME DUELE!.- prácticamente grito cuando sintió aquella nueva invasión, nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan doloroso, sentía como si lo desgarrara por dentro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, las cuales Kai lamió delicadamente tratando de aliviar el dolor de su pequeño.

se que te duele mi hermoso ángel...pero, te prometo que pronto pasara...y sentirás placer....- susurraba Kai tiernamente, repartiendo pequeños besos al rostro y cuerpo de Takao.  
Kai permaneció inmóvil besando y acariciando aquel tembloroso cuerpo, hasta que sintió como el moreno se acostumbraba ante la invasión. Una ves que se aseguro que podía continuar, con movimientos suaves siguió adentrándose en aquella estrecha cavidad moviéndose lentamente distrayendo a Takao con un beso cargado de pasión. Un intenso calor y deseo comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo del moreno, provocando que gimiera entre los labios del ruso y que arqueara la espalda extasiado ante aquellas sensaciones.

Ahahahaha...mas...ahahaha..mmmhaaa- Kai comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas provocando nuevos y más fuertes gemidos por parte del moreno , quien rodeó la cintura del ruso con sus piernas y elevó un poco mas sus caderas, consiguiendo que este lo penetrara mas profundamente, ambos gimieron sobre los labios del otro, sintiendo un calor les recorría todo el cuerpo. Takao comenzó a moverse desesperadamente bajo el ruso, arañando su espalda como una forma de descargar todo ese deseo que crecía en su interior. Kai, por su parte se concentró en esa cálida estreches de su pequeño, produciéndole una sensación de posesión ante aquel ángel que gemía bajo su cuerpo. Kai bajo una de sus manos sin dejar de moverse en su interior, hasta la erección de Takao masajeándola a compás de sus movimientos.  
Takao sin dejar de gemir de placer, sintió una extraña sensación mas fuerte que las demás provocando que enterrara sus uñas en la nívea piel del la espalda del ruso, Percibiendo que Takao no aguantaría mucho mas, Kai aumento aun mas sus movimientos provocando que el moreno se corriera en su mano con un grito de éxtasis

Ahahahaha...ahhhhh...mmmaaaaaaaaaa....-y al poco tiempo que él culminara dentro del moreno. Kai salió lentamente de Takao haciéndose aun lado permitiéndole a este y así mismo, recuperarse un poco. Al poco tiempo atrajo hacia si, el cuerpo del moreno, permitiéndole descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Lentamente Takao fue embarcándose en un profundo sueño ante la mirada de un par de ojos que lo observaron un largo rato antes de quedarse también dormido....

A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos despertaron animosamente, se sentía felices de que pronto unirían sus vidas de para siempre

bueno días mi amor- el ruso beso las mejillas de Takao

bueno días Paisito- y volvieron a unir sus labios, esa mañana la familia se entero de la futura unión

mis amores, que felicidad me da- la madre abrazo a Takao dándole la confianza de su aceptación, el moreno se sorprendió de la familia tan hermosa que tenia Kai, y al parecer Tala no le había caído en gracia el anuncio de nupcias, pero tenia que aceptarlo, era su hermano, era su familia, pero esta buen aprovecharía el tiempo que aun no estaría con Kai, ya que Kai tenia que marcharse unos días, para hacer los preparativos de su empleo y su boda, esa mañana, del 20 de diciembre, el ruso platico con el moreno antes de marcharse de viaje

mi amor, no tardare mucho, cuando llegue nos casaremos y en año nuevo estaremos legalmente casado, te amo muchísimo- le beso apasionadamente los labios

esperare con ansias- le volvió a besar, apasionadamente

estaré aquí antes de navidad, estaremos juntos en navidad- el moreno le volvió a besar y besar, le acompaño asta la gran puerta, le dio un ultimo beso antes de que este saliera, subiera a la limosina y se marchara sin antes no mandarle un beso –¡¡¡TE AMO TAKAO!!!!- grito antes de ya no ser visible

pronto llegara no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo- dijo el pelirrojo ante el moreno

lose solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- el pelirrojo puso una mano sobre el hombro del moreno, los dos chicos entraron dentro de la casa, esos días fueron amenos con la ayuda del pelirrojo, el cual le cantaba al oído cando se sentía triste, y le hacia interpretar obras frente al y la familia que le amaba ya, era ya 23 de diciembre, y no había recibido una llamada de Kai desde hacia dos días, sentía preocupación, se encontraban sentados en la sala, donde los tres (Takao, Tala, y la madre de Kai) se encontraban acabando de arreglar el árbol navideño, en eso sonó el teléfono y el moreno se adelanto

yo contesto, no se preocupe madre (ya le decía así)- el moreno interactuó con el teléfono – bueno, familia Hiwatari -

disculpe hablamos del hospital Zkinateshimasnetaku (nombres raros, nombres rusos) y queríamos comunicarle, que el señor Kai Hiwatari fue encontrado en...- el moreno dejo caer el teléfono bruscamente, el moreno estaba en shock, el pelirrojo se sobre salto al verlo actuar de esa manera, se le acerco y al ver sus ojos los noto totalmente en blanco

TAKAO- el pelirrojo se sobre salto al verlo, el moreno no hablaba, estaba mudo, y repentinamente el moreno soltó un llanto amargo, sentía que su vida se iba como la nieve en primavera, sus ojos desbordaban lagrimas amargas y que conmovían el corazón, el pelirrojo le abrazo mas- ¿Qué PASA TAKAO, DIME QUE PASA?- el moreno no dejaba de llorar, pero entre los llantos dijo por fin

WUAAAAA, ARRGGGG....Kaiiiii...Kaiii..esta...esta...muerto...awrrggg- la madre le miro con supresa y con incredulidad, tomo el auricular del teléfono y escucho lo mismo del interlocutor, el pelirrojo abrazo fuerte al moreno tratando de contener también sus lagrimas

No puede ser Kaaaiii...Kaiii murió...nooooo-.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que les aya gustado, ya que este capi me costo un poco, les veré pronto e insito que me perdonen por solo este capi, pero como lo dije es largo y muy pensado, y me tomo mas tiempo, pero que mañana recompensarles con tres capis, mil besos y nos vemos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. TE SUEÑO A MI LADO::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

sueño de vida

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: te sueño a mi lado

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_por que Dios así lo quiso, el amor se ha ido"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero que algunas no sigan molestas conmigo por esta historia, pero es que la verdad es una me las tristes y tiernas que he hecho así que sin reclamos, además como ya debieron de haberse dado cuenta, soy una escritora, inesperada y que conmigo las cosas aun pueden cambia, así que yo les recomendaría seguir leyendo mis historias, para saber a que me refiero, y esta un le llegaran mil emociones, y a todas las lindas chicas que me escribes mil gracias y con eso de que Fantasma de la niebla es la única que se a integrado a mi grupo, pues le dedicare este capi con mucho cariño, y espero que pronto ustedes también me ayuden a mejorara mi pagina, y también que si voy a Japón este año le traeré a ella un hermoso recuerdito de la tierra nipona, mil besos y disfruten es capi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

los días fueron difíciles e incomprensibles, el moreno no mostraba animo alguno, sus ojos perdieron el hermoso brillo que lo caracterizaba, y su corazón ya no sentía mas el calor del amor, su único y verdadero amor, estaba muerto, frente a el su cuerpo yacía el calor que antes emanaba ya no estaba, solo el cuerpo frió y recostado frente a el, no había mas que un cuerpo inerte, el cual no le podía decir un "te amo", ni mucho menos darle un beso, la morgue era horrible en esos momentos, habían sido llamados para ver el cuerpo carcomido de Kai, pero el dolor de ver su cuerpo totalmente quemado por la explosión, lo había dejado irreconocible, el doctor se les acerco y le entrado algo al moreno

cuando lo encontramos tenia esto en sus manos- el moreno se convulsiono en llanto al ver el anillo de compromiso de Kai en la mano del doctor, la tomo entre sus manos y se resguardo en los brazos de Tala, produciendo un amargo sonido que quebraba los corazones de los presentes, el pelirrojo solo acariciaba sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo, a la mañana siguiente los amigos del ruso llegaron sin demora, y vieron al llegar el cuerpo del moreno sufriendo internamente por la perdida, y como no estarlo, días antes habían recibido la invitación para la boda, se acercaron Enrique, y los demás chicos lo abrazaron con dulzura, pero Este parecía inerte, sin emociones y fuera de este mundo

Takao lo sentimos tanto por ti- el moreno giro su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos azules sin brillo y magullados por el dolor que expulsaba desde hacia días, los chicos le miraron con mas asombro y preocupación, nunca creyeron ver a un chico lleno de vida devastado de esa manera, los ingleses se retiraron para darle el pésame a los demás miembros de la familia, mientras tanto el moreno fue llamado por las personas con las que había compartido su niñez, y parte de su adolescencia

Takao...- eran sus mejores amigos; Max, Reí y Kenny, se le acercaron rápidamente al ver sus ojos tristes, le abrazaron sin dudarlo, el moreno lloro en sus brazos, desahogando su eterno dolor, en todo el día el moreno no hablo, solo lloraba desconsoladamente, cuando la noche se vino llegada el pelirrojo se le acerco rápidamente

Takao tienes que ir a dormir, van dos días que no duermes y no es sano para ti- el moreno fue abrazado nuevamente por Tala y este le llevo asta su habitación, pero antes de entrar el moreno se detuvo en seco- te recuerda a...- el pelirrojo no lo termino solo cerro la puerta, para que el moreno ya no viera aquel funesto lugar- dormirás en mi habitación- el pelirrojo le llevo asta el lugar mencionado y le introdujo, le recostó en la cama y se dispuso a salir, pero el moreno le retuvo

No me dejes solo...- le dijo entre amargos sollozos, el pelirrojo se le acerco y se recostó a su lado, le abrazo asta que pensó que se había dormido, pero no fue así, solo el pelirrojo dormía tranquilamente, el moreno permanecía con los ojos abiertos y solo veía las sombras negras que danzaban en la eterna oscuridad, el moreno dejo caer unas ultimas lagrimas y dejo que su mente divagara en otro lugar, pero sus ojos permanecían alertas, al la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo despertó temprano, ya que ese día irían a enterrar a su único hermano, se giro para ver al moreno y se entristeció al verlo despierto y con unas ojeras horribles demacrando su hermoso rostro

No dormiste ¿verdad?- el moreno no respondió pero lo tomo como un si, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió asta su closet donde saco unos ropajes negros, se cambio en su baño personal y cuando salio miro con desdén el cuerpo inerte del moreno sobre la cama con sus tristes ojos mirando el vació que en su mundo había, el pelirrojo salio por unos momentos de la habitación y volvió a entrar con ropa para el moreno, pero este no tenia intenciones de levantarse – que no piensas ir a darle un ultimo adiós a Kai- pero el moreno no respondía, giro su mirada gris(el color que adquirió por la tristura n) y solo como susurro le respondió

Kai no esta muerto...- el pelirrojo se le acerco y le miro a los ojos

Compréndelo Kai, esta muerto- pero el moreno negó con la cabeza y con gritos

No ese no era Kai, Kai sigue vivo- se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y se recostó entre las cobijas, en busca de protección

Esta bien...quédate si eso quieres, pero te diré una ultima cosa, se que los dos se amaban como nadie en este mundo, pero el ya esta muerto- el moreno se tapo los oídos fuertemente he hizo caso omiso a las duras palabras del pelirrojo, Tala salio de la habitación dejando solo al moreno, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el rostro triste de su madre

Y Takao mi amor- el pelirrojo bajo la mirada y se le acerco

No quiere aceptar la muerte de Kai- la madre soltó el llanto al escuchar eso

Lose yo tampoco, ese delicado ángel amaba mas que nadie a mi hijo, a tu hermano, debe estar demasiado devastado para aceptar los hecho...sniif...sniif- la madre se encamino asta la salida donde una limosina les esperaba para llevarlos al cementerio , antes de salir el moreno dirigió un ultimo vistazo al interior de la casa, para después cerrarla lentamente y dejar el lugar en penumbras, los diviertes al escuchar que se marchaban se reunieron al final de las escaleras y platicaban con tristeza la perdida de su amo

El pobrecillo del moreno, no ha comido estos días- las mujeres se miraban con tristeza

Lo amaba muchísimo- dijo una de ellas

Era la pareja ideal- decía un mas

Pero, por que dios le quita la felicidad así como así, no es justo- reclamo una empleada mas, a los pocos minuto escucharon el sonido de unos pasos que provenían de arriba , del segundo piso donde las escaleras terminaban, era el triste moreno

Me...puede llevar alguien...- uno de los chóferes que se había quedado se adelanto y subió las escaleras, le tomo delicadamente de la mano y lo bajo con cuidado

Vamos lo llevare en un automóvil- salio de la casa dejando a su paso un aire de tristeza infinita y oscuridad percibida, el moreno fue llevado en silencio asta el lugar deseado, al llegar la gente se comenzaba a retirar, el moreno bajo del automóvil asta que vio que ya no había nadie, se acerco lentamente al la nueva tumba y la miro con tristeza

Por que me dejaste, dime por que?- reclamaba el moreno al pedacito de concreto frente a el- primero me dices que me amas, después me pides que nos casemos y ahora, ya estar muerto...sniif...dime porque...solo te diré algo...te ame...te amo y siempre te amare...y que no seré feliz asta que te vuelva a ver- el moreno ya no derramo mas lagrimas solo se arrodillo y beso la lapida, se levanto y dejo caer solo una pequeña lagrima que jamás se borraría de aquel lugar. Se marcho de ese lugar sin voltear atrás, y subió nuevamente al automóvil que lo esperaba paciente. Mientras tanto en la mansión Hiwatari el pelirrojo esta asustado a sobre manera

¡¡¡MAMAAAA!!!... Takao no esta...no esta en la habitación- la madre al escuchar los gritos de su hijo se asusto machismo

¿Dónde estará mi pequeño ángel?- su llamado no se hizo esperar y el moreno entro por la gran puerta, con su semblante melancólico acompañándole

Takao...- el moreno fue abrazado por el preocupado pelirrojo, pero no recibió una respuesta solo se alejo del contacto de Tala y subió pesadamente las escaleras, cuando el moreno desapareció de la vista la madre de acerco a su único hijo

Mi amor...no podemos dejar que se valla- el pelirrojo se abrazo de su madre

No el es muy especial mama- la madre le acaricio los cabellos rebeldes

Tenemos que hablar de eso con su familia- el pelirrojo acompaño a su progenitora a su despacho y marco ahí a Japón, al cabo de una hora se arreglo con la familia del moreno dándoles a entender que el moreno no estaba listo para regresar, y la triste madre comprendió los hechos dando su consentimiento para la petición

Iré con Takao, tiene que saberlo- el pelirrojo subió rápido las escaleras y se encontró con el moreno a mitad del pasillo, estaba tirado como si se hubiese caído del cielo, Tala se le acerco rápidamente- Takao...le acaricio los delicados cabellos que parecían estar también tristes y opacados, le cargo y le llevo asta su habitación, le deposito ahí y llamo al doctor, a los pocos minutos la madre subió con el medico, ya que no sabia lo que había pasado

Mi amor, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- pero se callo al ver el rostro lleno de preocupación por parte del pelirrojo, se acerco a su hijo y lo alejo lo suficiente para que el doctor lo revisara, a los pocos minutos le estiro el brazo y clavo una aguja que le daba suero, dejo que descansara

Solo esta desnutrido, le falta comer, dormir y sobre poner la perdida, si no lo hace morirá de amo- la madre lo miro con ojos empañados en lagrimas- si quiere le puedo dar el numero de un buen psicólogo, el lo ayudara- el doctor escribió en un pedacillo de papel el numero del susodicho- es lo que puedo hacer por el momento, deje que descanse y si no quiere dormir denle este somnífero, el pobre chiquillo esta muy dolido- la madre acompaño al doctor asta la salida, mientras tanto el pelirrojo miraba con preocupación al cuerpo del moreno

Takao, te prometo que te cuidare, te amo tanto como Kai te amaba, déjame estar a tu lado- se le acerco lentamente, rozo delicadamente los labios tiernos de Takao, y uniéndolo en un beso sin movimiento, se separo de el y le miro dormir, pero por sus mejillas lagrimas gruesas cayeron al escuchar al moreno decir

Kai...siempre te amare...- el moreno ya no dijo nada más de entre sueños.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, la verdad me da tristeza esta historia, y si les gusto, porfa manden rew, mil besos y sabrán pronto de mi así que no se asusten que todavía no me muero, hay se me olvidaba, se los he mencionado soy mexicana, vivo en Aguascalientes y tengo apenas 17 años, ya que nací el 7-07-1987 (por si me quieren regalar algo jejeje) y me alegra saber que tengo lectoras de casi todo el mundo que entiende el castellano, mil gracias por apreciarme tanto, y nos veremos bye.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	3. enamorate de mí::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

sueño de vida

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Tercer capitulo: enamorate de mí

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_ayúdame a soñar nuevamente"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

perdón por no haber escrito pero ayer me sentí mal, le dedico el finc a la persona que mas amo, manden Rew y mil besos para toda mi family de 

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Cuand dolido niño reposaba nuevamente en el lecho de Morfeo, los ojos rojos e hinchados estaban, su cuerpo no daba para mas, aun no comía bien y el dolor de su corazón no ayudaba en nada, un dulce pelirrojo miraba con suma tristeza aquel dulce moreno embargado de tristeza

Takao…- decía como suspiro, le dolía que no lo aceptara, que no le permitiera entrar en su vida y llenar el hueco vació que había dejado Kai, abrió la puerta con suma delicadeza para evitar algún ruido perturbante y se adelanto al encuentro con el moreno – Takao…come un poco, por favor, te hace falta…- pero el moreno se empeñaba en ignorarle, el pelirrojo se sentó junto a Takao, coloco la mano sobre el hombro de Takao, pero este le rechazo

Déjame…- le dijo con un dejo de tristeza el moreno

No…no te dejare…ya estuvo bueno tienes que comer…el suero no te ayudara mucho…¿acaso te quieres morir?- el moreno se enfrento a la mirada de Tala y le acrimino

Si…si me quiero morir...para estar con Kai….- en eso recibió una dura bofetada del pelirrojo, Takao miro con asombro a Tala

Lo siento Takao...pero lo necesitab…- de los ojos azules opacos lagrimas se comenzaban amenazar con salir

Wuaaaaaaaaaa….te odio…te odio…..wuaaaaaaaa….- el moreno lloraba desconsoladamente, aquello le había dolido –tu solo quieres…haaaaa….que olvide a Kai…haaaaaaaaa….- Takao golpeo con sus débiles manos el pecho del pelirrojo en busca de reconformación, el pelirrojo tomo las muñecas de la manos y lo sujeto con firmeza

Si….si quiero que lo olvides…que busques nuevamente la felicidad…esto no te esta ayudando en nada….- el moreno seguía forcejeando al amarre de Tala

NO…NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR SUÉLTAME…HAAAAAA…..- pero Tala no tenia intenciones de detenerse

Necesitas buscar otro amor, alguien que te ayude a olvidarlo, Takao, tienes que vivir…acaso crees que Kai hubiera deseado esto para ti- el moreno se fue calmando lentamente

Sniif…- Takao miro aquellos dulces ojos tratando de ver alguna falla algo que le dijera que era simplemente una mentira, pero encontró en ellos verdad, Takao se arrojo a los brazos de Tala reconfortando su malestar, el pelirrojo abrazo con fuerza ese delicado cuerpo que exigía paz inferir- Tala…- el pelirrojo hizo caso al llamado

Si dime Takao…- el moreno se aferro mas al cuerpo de Tala y hablo

Ayúdame…a aprender a vivir…- el pelirrojo se alegro ante la dura decisión de Takao de olvidar por fin a Kai

Claro que te ayudare…te ayudare en todo...por que te amo…- el moreno no quiso escuchar las ultimas palabras por que era lo que sentiría por siempre por Kai…simplemente pedía a un salvador.

Los días pasaron, el moreno por fin había decidido comer nuevamente, aunque no era mucho, Takao ya había dejado atrás la anorexia que fue consecuencia de la tristeza, pero aun no comía con suma naturalidad, el cuerpo de Takao ya sentía el aire frió de Rusia, pero claro con un montonal de abrigos encima de el, aquella mañana Tala platicaba con su madre del poco avance de salud del moreno

mi querido hijo, estoy tan feliz de ver mejorar aun que sea poco a Takao…su cuerpo adquiere relleno jiji…es muy dulce, cuando duerme….ya le hacia falta…pero me preocupa sus pesadillas…- decía la madre mientras tomaba una taza de te junto a la chimenea

a mi también madre…hablando de eso iré a ver como esta…espero que ya mejore pronto…- la madre le dedico una dulce sonrisa

esta mejorando gracias a ti mi amor…pronto estará mucho mejor…- el pelirrojo se sonrojo y asintió, se levanto de su lugar y se encamino a subir las escaleras, se introdujo a la habitación ya conocía comenzó a escuchar unos fuertes gemidos, se acerco a la cama del moreno el cual gemía y se revolvía en la cama, Takao estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo algo que no había pasado desde hacia tiempo que eso había pasado

Kai...haaaaa.ssiii…Kai…te amo…haaaaa….- el pelirrojo se acerco molesto a Takao y le zangoloteo, el moreno entre abrió los ojos y miro al pelirrojo- Kai mi amor…- el moreno se sujeto al cuerpo de Tala mientras buscaba su boca con desesperación, los unieron sin mas, el pelirrojo deseaba tanto un beso de Takao, pero aprovecharse de la desesperación del moreno era poco y ruin pero el deseo lo consumía, pero no Takao se desmayo repentinamente y a su letargo regreso- eres el mejor mi amor- dejo escapar por ultimo Takao

Descansa mi niño, que mañana un día mejor llegara…- con aquellas palabras Takao descanso, aun que sea un instante de su dolor

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero les aya gustado, si les gusto manden rew asi que no les dare mas sermones, asi que chicas surtanse de lo bueno jeje, nos vemos dulces niñas.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
